


Dreams And Reality Are Sometimes So Much Different

by RaduIsSatansNumOne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaduIsSatansNumOne/pseuds/RaduIsSatansNumOne
Summary: The first kiss between Jonathan and Steve - how Steve imagined it being like and how it really was.





	Dreams And Reality Are Sometimes So Much Different

When Steve thought about kissing Jonathan for the first time, he never imagined it would happen like this.

He always thought it would be at a party full of drunken people. He imagined they would just meet there and chat for a bit while drinking something with large amount of alcohol. After a while they would walk out on the terrace for a fresh air. Once they’d stand outside, music playing loudly from every corner, they’d just lock eyes and move closer. Their mouths would be only a breath away and Steve would be the one to close the space. When they’d pull away, both would be smiling and they’d hold hands and just be happy.

Or it could happen at school while waiting for Nancy. They’d be in a dark room, Jonathan working on his photos. Steve would start asking questions about everything. At first, the questions would be about photos, for example how Jonathan decides what to photograph or why Jonathan takes so many of Nancy ~~and Steve~~ , then the questions would start being personal. Jonathan would just calmly answer until he’d hear “Can I kiss you?” Jonathan would just turn around and Steve would kiss him. Once again, they'd be happy.

But Steve never imagined that it would be in alley full of cops and criminals shooting while counting. “...28, 29, 30, ... Please don’t die, please, come back!” His voice shaking and cracking up. “ _Don’t leave me alone, I love you so much!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I just had to do this.


End file.
